


Succession of Kings

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft King AU, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Kings, seven Crowns. For generations, the High Crown has passed peacefully from one king to the next.  But dark clouds gather on the horizon, and the one King learns that perhaps the Crown's power is not incorruptible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession of Kings

The Crowns were first forged many generations ago. Seven crowns were created, one for each kingdom and one to rule over the others. No one knows how, and no one truly knows why. The War of Crowns left most history in flames and the entire nation in shambles. King fought king, nation fought nation, and the High Crown passed hands so quickly its power was nearly undone. It was only through cooperation between several nations that an end to the bloodshed was reached, and the Kings' Festival instated. Since then, we have had peace.

To each king is granted a certain immortality. It's impossible to kill a crowned king. He will still age, of course, as no one should rule forever. He may pass his crown on to the next heir and thus surrender his power and kingdom to live out the remainder of his days in peace. His power may also be taken from him, but to do so will kill him outright. This protects the people from being trapped under a wicked king. But it also allows their power to be stolen. Still, no king may hold more than his own crown. 

Save for the High Crown

He who wears the High Crown rules the lands and unites them in times of peace and war alike. It is his duty to preside over affairs affecting the kingdoms, and to ensure that things are resolved quickly and to the benefit of all. However in all things, his word is law, and his is the final say in all matters. 

So it has been for generations. We maintain the order, always remembering the chaos of the past. 

*************

 

“Gavin? Master Gavin, are you even listening to me?” 

Gavin yawned, blinking and looking at his instructor. He pouted, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. 

“What?” the young lord said.

The instructor threw up his hands. 

“Day dreaming again?” 

“Oh come on, I know these stories already,” Gavin said, pushing his wild blond hair out of his face. “If we don't learn from the stories, war and darkness and blah blah blah.” He waved a hand. “We've already covered this a hundred times!” 

“And we'll cover it a hundred more until you appreciate the importance!” 

“But-”

“Don't BUT me!” 

Just then, Gavin heard his name from outside. He grinned and ran to the window, looking down to the court yard below. A young man smiled up at him from the back of his horse, waving. No amount of scolding from his instructor could keep him in his seat. 

Master Ryan was visiting. 

Gavin scurried down the stairs and sprinted passed several very confused servants in the halls. He burst out the doors and ran to the waiting rider. 

“Ryan!!” he shouted, gleefully. 

“Saving you again, huh?” The older boy offered a hand up, pulling Gavin up onto the horse. 

“You have perfect timing.” 

Ryan pressed his heels into the horse's sides and they loped out toward the castle gates. Gavin wrapped both arms around Ryan's waist and held on tight. He couldn't help but notice Ryan seemed thicker than when he'd last seen him. 

“Will you stop getting bigger than me!!” Gavin yelled. Ryan just laughed. 

“Stop being so much younger and we'll talk.” 

It was true that, of the current successors, the two of them were on opposite sides of the age range. Oddly, though, Gavin was much closer in like to his kingdom's Crown than Ryan was. Despite his age, Ryan was not considered a legitimate heir (or at least not as legitimate as others). Thus he was destined to live out his life as a duke or lord. 

Gavin, on the other hand, was directly in line for the throne. The current king, King Burnie, had been in power for a little while now. As was tradition in their kingdom, he was grooming Gavin to one day take his place and accept the Crown from him. 

But to Gavin, that was ages away. Right now, he planned to forget about duty and history lessons for the day and enjoy time with Ryan. 

They rode a short distance from the castle and dismounted under a tree. Ryan tethered the horse to a half buried root, letting him graze as they threw themselves down in the tall grass. They laid there for a long time, watching the huge puffy clouds lazily drift overhead. Gavin felt Ryan's hand brush his, and grasped it gently. 

After a moment, Ryan sat up, brushing the grass off his shirt. 

“Hey, want to see a cool trick?” 

Gavin sat up, cocking his head to the side. 

“What? Sure.” 

Crossing his legs, Ryan held his hands flat out in front of him, then clasped them together tightly. Light seemed to emanate from between his fingers. When he opened his hands, a perfect sphere of light hovered above his palm. It glimmered, and had a sort of substance to it that swirled and moved like smoke. Gavin gasped. 

“I-I thought you weren't going to learn magic!” 

“No, they weren't going to /teach/ me,” Ryan corrected. “So I taught myself.” He spread his fingers wider, and the orb floated off his palm. It hovered between them, then dissipated when he snapped his fingers. “Turns out, I'm a natural.” 

Gavin clapped his hands and laughed. Ryan looked particularly pleased with himself, his smile beaming.

“That's amazing!” 

“Well, it's something. Not like what /you/ can do.” 

“Oh come off it.” Gavin ducked his head, rubbing the green markings on the back of his neck. “It's not that much..”

“Not much?” Ryan scoffed. “You can talk to /creepers/, that's incredible by itself.” 

Gavin felt his face flush. He'd been told over and over what a grand gift he had, even among his own people. Others could speak to zombies or skeletons, but to understand creepers? That was second only to Enderspeak. Gavin could talk to them, help calm them and turn them away from settlements. He'd even managed to direct them to defend a town once. 

Still...hearing praise like that from Ryan made his face hot and his heart race. 

Ryan apparently noticed the change, and was quietly regarding Gavin. Once more, his hand reached for Gavin's, covering it lightly. That only made him fidget more. 

“Hey, Gavin?” Ryan said, licking his lips. “You...Can I kiss you?” 

“What?! Gross!” He made a face and leaned away from Ryan. 

And then leaned closer. 

And closer still. 

Their lips touched, and Gavin felt his face positively burn. Ryan blinked at him, then covered his mouth to hide a polite laugh. 

“You're face is red.” 

“No it's not!” Gavin turned away and folded his arms. Ryan laughed, mussing Gavin's hair. 

And they said no more of it that day. They chased each other in the field, then chased the horse when it got lose. They laughed, talked, tussled, and as the sun set, they climbed onto the horse's back once more and headed back toward the castle. 

“Ryan,” Gavin said. He held him around the waist in more of a hug than anything, head resting against his shoulder. “We'll always be like this, right?” 

“Of course we will.” 

Gavin smiled. They would always be friends, they'd always be close. One day they'd be kings but they'd still find time for frivolity and things like going for rides in the field. 

Nothing would ever change.


End file.
